"Cheer no"
Just a cirno, move along. This deffiently an't a adnormal cirno who is capable of breaking the fourth wall enough that it's likely to have crumbled already. Nope. Not at all. Story Appears and goes, the Cheer no tends to appear and disappear at random. While one wouldn't really look at her...something is strange with this particular one. Personality Has a tendency to say "MEOW", is rather eccentric at times and random at others.....but is fully capable of taking on the heat of battle, get serious, and even help....mostly with her eccentric and irrational behavior. This particular Cirno also has a tendency to change behavior every few seconds at times. Going from mostly shouting to simply speaking. Also is capable of being a huge ham. Powers Manipulating cold Cirno(Cheer no in this case) has the ability to manipulate cold to the point of being able to freeze water. However, even while saying "manipulate", when coldness is in an omitted state, it seems like her surroundings are chilly even in summer. She is even able to create blocks of icicles and ice within an instant. She's capable of freezing danmaku, but some specific danmakus aren't capable of being frozen by her normally. How she manipulates cold is unclear, but a character whom she had faced against within Touhou Hisoutensoku speculates that when Cirno(Or rather, in this case, Cheer no) does it, she warms up inside as a result. This would mean that she just absorbs the heat in the surroundings instead of "creating" cold from nothing. Slightly edited and taken information from here under "Ability." Breaking/"Murdering" the fourth wall Somehow, this specific Cheer no is capable of destroying the fourth wall like no other creator god....at the same time, it seems even she has her limits. From taking their spoken dialog and being capable to throw it back(Instigating a "flame war", and then throwing comments said at her back at sender) to her being capable of seeing what normal characters who are not creator gods can't see (Such as a narration or "Out of character" talking.) Nobody really knows this though. Extensive knowledge of weapons Cheer no seems to have an extensive knowledge of weapons and how to use them, despite that being an ice fairy from gensokyo, she would have no absolute background of modern weaponry (Specifically, guns ). Despite this, she is fully capable of utilizing weapons and knows many types of munitions for them...though this isn't a power. Ability to spontaneously pull stuff out of air Cheer no seems capable of pulling anything out of thin air...Nobody really knows why. Though, the things she pulls out of air tends to be weapons, various tables, chairs, or anything else she comes to mind. She seems incapable of pulling out certain special items however... Appearance Her design in the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil , Perfect Cherry Blossom Blossom and Double Dealing Character shows that Cirno has aqua-colored eyes and hair. She wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, blue jumper dress and seems to be wearing white socks. She also has icicle-shaped wings. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View and Touhou Hisoutensoku's official art, her ribbon is green instead of blue and her sprite in Phantasmagoria of Flower View still keeps the blue ribbon. In Fairy Wars , her bow is once again blue. Her blouse has been changed to white and she seems to have bigger eyebrows (because she was drawn by Makoto Hirasaka). It's been said that Cirno is one of the easiest designs ZUN has done.5 Her alternative outfit inPhantasmagoria of Flower View is same as her normal outfit, except her bow is a darker shade of green, her blouse appears light purple, and her dress is purple as well. Her appearance in Hidden Star in Four Seasons gives her tanned skin, a flowery vine wrapped around her body, and a sunflower ribbon around her neck. (Ripped from the Touhou Wiki page for Cirno ) Cheer no can take any of these said looks. But she tends to look the somewhat same anyways. Major Relationships Lieu/Vendetta Officially? LOL WHAT RELATIONSHIP? Secretly?....They are friends with Cheer no. Of course, the Cheer no does not believe she is worthy, but it is there. Category:Character Category:Baka